My Present
by Twilight-Deviant
Summary: It’s never too late to exchange presents. Cox/JD. Slash. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: **If I owned **_**Scrubs**_**, Cox/JD would be even more implied than it already is. But, sadly, I do not.**

**Title: **My Present**  
Pairing: **Cox/JD**  
Summary:** It's never too late to exchange presents.**  
Warning: **Slash.**  
Rating: **K

* * *

"Merry December twenty-eighth!" The grating voice assaulted his ears right before a small box landed on his lap.

The normal influx of patients in the hospital around Christmas time was no different this year than any other, so this was the first day off that either of the two men had received.

"Ya know, Newbie, we could have done this at the hospital on the actual Christmas day." Dr. Cox pulled himself up into a more upright sitting position and set his glass of scotch on the table.

"You don't even like Christmas anyway, so what does it matter?" JD took a seat on the couch next to him and sipped on a mug of hot chocolate.

"Now, Carol, I seem to recall that you don't like it that much either."

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't get crazy over Christmas. It's mainly just the whole family element that gets to me, ya know."

"Well, it looks like you're avoiding them altogether. What with the long hours and then spending your off time with- and let me make sure I have this right- your new girlfriend."

"Just shut up and open your present, you jerk." JD rested his head on Perry's shoulder and took another drink of his cocoa.

The older man tore the ribbon off the package and then the paper underneath. He took the lid off of the box and saw a picture resting in the bottom.

"You got me… a picture of a log cabin." Dr. Cox looked at JD questioningly. "I can't tell you how much this means to me, Holly."

"No, it's not- well, I mean, yeah it is but… Okay, so I was treating Mr. Garrison- he's a nice guy. I went to his room sometimes after my shifts. Apparently, I went to high school with his son. It really is a small world after all. Although, I think that his son might have been one of the people that caused me to-"

A loud whistle cut him off. "Make your point."

"Oh, uh… so anyway, Mr. Garrison said that he owns this log cabin upstate, and he doesn't use it anymore. He was so grateful to me for treating him that he said we can stay anytime we want when we get a week off. I already paid him (which is mostly just the cost of him turning on the utilities for then). And there's a hundred acres surrounding it that all belongs to him, so I figured that maybe we could go hiking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you say once how used to like to hike and I thought that maybe… I'll just stop talking now. That good? Yeah, I like that plan."

"My god, she figured this one out all by herself. Let's have a round of applause." He then started clapping his hands sarcastically.

JD punched him playfully on the arm. "Jerk."

"Unbunch your panties, I'm kidding. I really like my gift. Thanks a lot there, Newbie." He placed a kiss on JD's forehead and ruffled his hair. The younger doctor swatted his hand away to prevent his hair from getting messed up. "You can't have your gift."

"What? Why not?" JD looked at him incredulously.

"Because I spent practically… forever trying to think of your stupid present. I don't know why since I probably could have gotten you a nice dollhouse like the one in pediatrics that you like to play with. And I know, you're just doing it to cheer up the children. Trust me, you've got us all fooled too. Anyway, now it doesn't seem as good, so you can't have it."

"I don't care. I want it."

"No." Perry crossed his arms to establish that the conversation was over. "And don't even start in with your big ole puppy dog eyes. If you haven't learned by now that it's sarcasm when I tell you that actually works, then you stand no chance."

"Give me my present. I want it!" JD was tugging on Perry's arm annoyingly.

"How can you want it? You don't even know what 'it' is," the older man growled at him.

"I know that 'it' is a present that my wonderful boyfriend put a lot of thought into, and I want it." Perry flicked him on the forehead.

"What did I say about the b-word?"

JD sighed and quoted a well rehearsed line in a monotone voice, "Every time I call you my boyfriend I have to pay you a gay dollar."

"That's right." Perry kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get it later."

Dr. Cox sighed and reached behind a pillow to his left before pulling out a silver package. "Merry December twenty-eighth. Now open the stupid thing."

JD tore through the wrapper as he scooted closer to Perry. When the last bit of paper hit the floor he ran a hand over a book. He flipped through the pages, but they were blank. Turning the book over to the front, he saw the words "John Michael Dorian" in gold lettering. JD's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't seem like much. It was just starting to get embarrassing watching you write in that rainbow colored unicorn journal. I guess I'll… I dunno, go get you something else later. Just give me an idea and I'll…" He stopped when he saw JD still staring at the journal with his mouth wide open. "Oh, for God's sake Newbie it wasn't that bad."

He waited a minute longer before whistling right in JD's ear. The younger doctor jumped and turned to him to speak. "No, it's not that. I like it. It's just… I can't believe…you actually know my name."

Perry chuckled lightly. "Of course I know your name, Newbie."

"Then _why_ don't you use it?" JD loomed in front of his face with mock anger, his grin threateningly to break through at any moment.

"Well gosh, Vixen, I don't know." He set JD's mug of hot chocolate on the table and pulled the younger man onto his lap. "Maybe it's because a boy's name doesn't suit that feminine nature of yours. Or maybe…" He put his hands around JD's waist and pulled him closer. "Maybe messing with your pride is the most fun that my day promises."

"You're too kind," JD said sarcastically.

"I know." He raised a hand to pull JD's head down. "I'm a giver."

Their lips met in a familiar way that they considered their own. Passionate and soft on one side, the other harsh and rough. Dr. Cox came away licking his lips.

"You taste like chocolate."

"Merry Christmas to you too." JD rested his head on Perry's chest. "You really like your present?"

"Do you like yours?" Dr. Cox ran circles over JD's back with his hand.

"I asked you first."

"So?"

JD sighed and raised his head to look him in the face and then placed a thoughtful kiss on his lips. "I love my present. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it. If nothing else, I bet it took you a while to think of my name."

"You have no idea," he joked and resumed running figures over the kid's back as he rested his head down on his chest again.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Perry asked.

"Do you like your present?"

"How could I not?" He grinned. "A week in the middle of nowhere with only one person to annoy me."

"Hey." JD feigned being offended.

"And even your annoyances will be sparse since you'll probably be writing in your new little journal half the time."

"And the other half?" JD asked mischievously.

"Well, a hundred acres is a lot of space for no one to hear us in." Dr. Cox grinned playfully.

JD laughed and moved up to kiss him again. "Merry December twenty-eighth."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Newbie."

* * *

Cox likes themes for the girl's names that he calls JD, so I went with Christmas-y names.

I'm not used to writing fan fiction, so I hope that I kept them at least moderately in character and stuff. Even if it was kinda fluffy.


End file.
